Death Note Alternate Ending Kira's Victory
by IamJusticeIamL
Summary: This story can be viewed on my youtube channel - iamjusticeiamL - in 3 videos.
1. Chapter 1

**[January 28, 2010 1:00 PM]**

The SPK (Special Provision for Kira) and the Japanese Task Force meet at the warehouse to settle the Kira case once and for all. Both sides agreed that there would be no electronic

devices allowed while meeting, no cell phones, no cameras and no recordings devices.

The place was inspected prior to entering. Light Yagami, the man who became the second L, also accused and suspected as being Kira, finally meets the last obstacle standing in his way,

a puny little runt wearing an L mask named Near, the would be successor of L, and the only remaining members of the SPK, Lidner, Gevanni and Rester.

Light refers to Near as inferior to L and therefore has no right to wear his mask. Matsuda also points out that Near is a coward for wearing a mask and accusing Light as being Kira. Near's

excuse is that it's just a precaution to see if anyone else is being controlled as their faces and names may have already been exposed to Kira, but his hasn't yet.

Near suggest that they wait for 30 minutes to see anyone is being controlled before they die. Light figures out it was just a front to buy time for "him" to come, but he only says this in his

mind not to give himself away. After the time passes, the cowardly Near finally removes his mask (giving a douchey little smile) and admits what Light suspected all along, that he's been

waiting for the "arrival of the one who will solve everything once and for all."

Near explains that the one who will come, the one he calls "X-Kira", will have to use the only entrance, the red door, to see inside and write down his name, and everyone else's name

except for the one who is Kira. Near also tells them not to interfere with the person who will do this but let him finish and try to ignore him.

Suddenly, he arrives, the man with dark hair and the red 'shinigami eyes' who peeks thru the door to see the names of those he must kill or rather "delete." Through his shinigami eyes,

he discovers the names of everyone in the building, among them is Nate River (Near's real name), but one in particular stands out, **夜神月(Light Yagami)** who he refers to as **"God,"** the

one

whose lifespan he cannot see, the one who is the original Kira he has been standing in for.

Immediately he backs out his pen and starts writing down their names, while saying "Delete! Delete! Delete ..." Matsuda takes out his gun to do something but Rester and Gevanni point

their gun at him and order him to stop and not do anything, while Near assures them that everything is fine and that they won't die. They ask him how can he be so sure and he informs

them on his little plan of modifying the notebook by replacing the pages that X-Kira is writing on with fake pages.

He goes on to explain how he knows that X-Kira only writes the names of his victims on one page per day and that the pages to be used today and after have been replaced so no one

would die. Near predicts that X-Kira will look in at them in about 40 seconds to see if they die and that is when they will seize him and whoever's name is not written down must be Kira.

Upon hearing this Light gives a sick, twisted smirk on his face knowing full well of Near's plan to replace the pages of the notebook all along. Thinking to himself, Light explains how he had

Mikami prepare a fake notebook and send pages of the real notebook to Takada so she could do the Kira killings instead to throw Near and his agents off, therefore the notebook Near's

agent altered was a fake.

Mikami even confirmed it with him through Takada that the notebook had been tampered with, but since the incident with Mello and Takada two days before, Light has something else up

his sleeve which will ensure his perfect victory! Light continues to mock Near in his mind, thinking he is nothing compared to L who would've considered the possibility of a fake notebook

and tested it instead of wasting the opportunity.

Light assures himself that Near is no match for his genius. Light then asks "You there outside. Have you finished writing down names in the notebook?" and Mikami replies with a devious

smile, "Yes, I've written them." Near then points out that it's strange how the man outside answers Light so "quickly, calmly and honestly" but Light brushes it off that he is probably just

confident that he'll succeed.

Then Near for the first time reveals X-Kira's name, Teru Mikami, and asks him to come in. When he enters Light asks him how long it's been since writing down the names, and he replies,

"30 seconds, 31, 32 ... 35, 36, 37, 38, 39," then Light interrupts saying, "Well Near, it looks like you've failed." And Mikami finishes by saying, "Forty!"

Matsuda holds his head in fear and panic of dying but then realizes it's been over a minute and they haven't died. Near reminds them that he already told them no one was going to die.

Mikami looks in horror as he sees that he has failed. He then asks himself, "Why won't they die?" and tries writing down their names again but Near orders Gevanni and Rester to arrest

him and confiscate the notebook.

Near tells everyone to take a look at the notebook to see the names written down and the names were as follows: Nate River, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullook, Kanzo Mogi,

Hideki Ide, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, [and last but not least] **夜神月(Light Yagami).** Everyone, especially Near, were in great shock, except for, of course, Light Yagami, Kira-the

mastermind behind it all. He knew all along that Mikami would betray him and write his name down in the fake notebook.

Near had no idea this would happen and he could not explain it, however Light could. As for the others, they were relieved to see once again reassurance that Light isn't Kira, especially

Matsuda who quickly came to Light's defense saying, "You see Near? You were wrong! Light isn't Kira! It's been proven before!" Near, however, was speechless and in a state of shock to

find that his plan had failed.

Light: Near, it seems you owe me, no, all of us an apology for foolishly risking our lives, and accusing me, L's true successor of being Kira. Was it because you were jealous Near? Because

I took L's place instead of you? How selfish of you!

Near: But I was 99.999% sure that you were Kira... could it be? Mikami must have betrayed you! That must be it!

Light: [laughs out loud] Betray me? [laughs out loud] You would stop at nothing, even try and frame me to prove that I'm Kira just to take L's place wouldn't you?

Near: What? No! It just makes sense that-

Aizawa: Light... I want nothing more than to believe that you aren't Kira, but surely you can understand why we were suspicious. What about when you said Near "failed" right when it

was 40 seconds since Mikami wrote our names.

Light: Well, Aizawa, it's simple. I really thought Near had failed and that we were all going to die because I believed Kira, who we've finally caught as Teru Mikami, was really going to kill

us. I had no faith in Near's plan whatsoever, but it seems I was wrong. Near tell me just how were you able to ensure that we all would not die?

Near: [pauses for a bit] I don't understand, I was certain he would never betray you like this. Well it seems you were right Light, I have failed... I suppose there's no way for me to prove

that you are Kira since your name is written in this notebook along with the rest of us.

Light: Or maybe we're all Kira. [chuckles] Just kidding. Oh, so just because the part of your plan about proving me to be Kira didn't work out, you admit you've failed? As much as it pains

me to say this, you are actually just like L. He was the exact same way when he had to deal with the fact that he was wrong about me being Kira. But I'll admit, since we all didn't drop

dead I wouldn't say it was a complete failure. We didn't die just like you said, so tell us how were you able to pull this off and help us finally catch Kira?

Matsuda: Yeah Near, We'd all like to know.

Near: All right. I'll explain that part for now, but I'll still try to find a way to expose the real Kira.

Matsuda: But we already got the real Kira. It's the psychopath standing over there in handcuffs that tried to kill us all!

Near: No. That is X-Kira, Teru Mikami, the one who has been judging for Kira. Light Yagami, L-Kira is Kira. But as for the fake notebook well, to tell the truth it almost wouldn't have worked

and we all would've died, including L-Kira. We originally altered a fake notebook in Mikami's possession, however when I said before that we had modified the notebook, I was in fact

referring to the real notebook as well the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook, but as for the real one we replaced the entire thing. [pulls death note from his shirt] This

notebook here is actually the real one.

Mikami: What?! No! Impossible!

Near: We used the same kind of pen Mikami used and copied his handwriting perfectly and made both the inside and outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to

do it in a single night. Of course, since I had touched the real notebook before coming, I've been able to see the shinigami as well. [looks up at Ryuk] It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.

Shinigami, I'm Near.

Ryuk: [chuckles] Nice to meet you too, my name is Ryuk.

[Everyone looks shocked]

_Light [thinking to himself]: He can talk to Ryuk. He can see him that means it must be true. Well it seems the worst case scenario I envisioned actually came true. Near was actually able to_

_figure out the notebook Mikami was using was a fake and was somehow able to steal it. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this but - oh well..._

Near: Some of the edges of this notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if someone's name was written on a ripped off piece of paper would they still die?

Ryuk: Oh yeah, of course they would.

Near: I thought so. I bet you used this to your advantage. I wonder how many times you've deceived us with this and how many people you killed? Light Yagami, you are Kira.

Light: Are you kidding me? You have no proof and if I am Kira then why was my name also written in the notebook along with everyone else's? Give it up Near, stop falsely accusing me!

Matsuda: Yeah! Quit it Near! Light's innocent!

_Aizawa [thinking to himself]: How could Near still insist that Light is Kira? Mikami wrote all our names. It only makes sense Mikami's Kira and was going to kill all of us. Could Light be right_

_that Near is just jealous of him being L and trying to frame him to become the new L by saying he's Kira? After all he's still just a kid. But then again how could Mikami have found us in the_

_first place? Someone must have leaked that info but who?_

Near: I might not be able to prove it yet but, I will. Anyway, I never finished explaining the real reason why we're all still alive. It was all thanks to Mello.

_Light [thinking]: Mello?! I knew it. I knew I had to do something about his interference._

Near: Please take a look at this page of the notebook. **[Page reads: "Kiyomi Takada burns self to death January 26, 2010 2:33 PM"]**

_Light [thinking]: Takada's name is in the notebook! I was the one who killed her but her death was written there just one minute later! Could that mean Mikami did the same thing I did?_

_Mikami [thinking]: I had to make sure Takada was taken care of._

Near: On the 26th, right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank.

Gevanni: I've been trailing him. I knew he went to the bank every month on the 25th, so it was odd for someone so methodical to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed Mikami to

the bank as he headed to the safe deposit boxes. It was only at this time that he seemed concerned whether someone was following him or not. I got into his safe deposit box, inside

was the real notebook. Sure enough Takada's name had already been written inside it.

Near: Do you understand now Light Yagami? Mikami made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name in his notebook but you had already killed her using a notebook clipping yourself.

This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake notebook and it was thanks to the efforts of one person. It was Mello. I bet Mello knew in his heart that working by

ourselves neither of us would be able to attain our goal and surpass our mentor, L. But together... together we can stand with L, together we surpass L!


	2. Chapter 2

Near: Acting as one, we face the Kira who defeated L, and with solid evidence, try to beat him at his own game.

Let's see you try and talk your way out of this one if you can.

Light: Are you still trying to accuse me of being the Kira responsible for L's untimely demise? And just

what "solid evidence" of that and of me killing Takada do you have Near? The only Kira standing right

here is Mikami and there's proof in his notebook that he killed Takada. It's over Near. We've both won.

Kira has been caught. There is nothing else to prove here, it's done. Now, what do we do about Mikami, I

mean Kira? Do we kill him?

Near: No. He's the only one who can prove that you are L-Kira. We'll detain him for questioning and try

to get him to talk. He'll tell us exactly who is the Kira he's been covering for.

Light: Near, seriously you must give it a rest. There's no way I'm Kira or that there's any other Kira. The

Kira case has finally been solved after all these years. We've finally caught Kira and avenged L and my father and also cleared my name, like I promised. But my dad always believed in me

and refused to

believe I was Kira and he died assured of this.

Matsuda: Light is right Near. His father, the chief, had the shinigami eyes and could tell whether or not

someone was the owner of a death note by looking at them and he did that on his death bed. Now Near

you must stop accusing Light because it's obvious he's not Kira! Teru Mikami is the one who is really Kira

and he just proved that by trying to kill us all!

Mikami: [laughs hysterically] That's right. I AM KIRA!

[Everyone gasps]

Mikami: In that case, what will you do? Kill me here? Listen, I am Kira and also ... God of the New World!

Right now in the world Kira is Law. I'm only preserving the order. This is our reality. At this point, Kira

represents righteousness, he's mankind's hope. Are you going to kill me? Is that really OK? Catching

Kira...in the past it may well have been an act of justice. However, now it is clearly a crime. The people's

will has changed. Or is it you just want to feel the personal satisfaction of catching Kira? It's been 6 years

since Kira's first appearance. War no longer exists, all brutal crimes have nearly died, and worldwide

crime has been reduced by 70%. However, the world is still despicable. There are too many rotten

people...therefore, the world must be rid of them ... I must delete! I had no choice but to act as Kira ... it

was the destiny given to me! I was chosen to renew this rotten world, to bring about true peace - a

Utopia! Only I can do this...create a new world...standing at the top guiding them along the correct path.

Yes, only I can do it...is it really best to destroy Kira here? Will it be beneficial to the world? The one in

front of your eyes may be Kira, but he is also the God of the New world!!!

Near: No. You are...just a crazy mass murderer. That's all you are. Nothing else. And this notebook is the

worst killing device ever in history.

_Light [thinking]: That's right Mikami. You tell these fools! The world needs Kira, but there can only be one_

_Kira, and that's going to be me. You'll just have to take all the credit for being Kira for now until I get the_

_chance to strike! [laughs]_

Near: You are most certainly no "God." We have no intention of killing you. From the beginning my aim

has been to catch Kira...that's all I want. Plus I'm not going to announce to the public that Kira has been

caught, and about the notebook. I believe everyone here can keep a secret. I will confine you, Kira, to a

place where you can't be seen nor heard by anybody.

_Near [thinking]: Could Mikami really be telling the truth? Is he really Kira? Or is he just covering for Light?_

_Is this also part of Light's plan? For Mikami to take the blame as Kira and to purposely get caught with_

_the fake notebook? No there's no way. He lost contact with him after the Takada incident. Maybe he also_

_wanted to kill everyone including Kira himself to become the only true Kira. In that case, did my plan_

_backfire and ended up saving L-Kira, Light Yagami, instead of exposing him as Kira? But then again, if he is_

_going down, why doesn't he take Light with him? He hasn't said anything to expose whether or not he_

_even knows Light as Kira._

_Light [thinking]: Just as expected. Near, I knew you had no intention of announcing Kira's capture and of_

_even using the notebooks. You are far inferior to L. Your end is near. [laughs hysterically] You will be the_

_cause of your own demise._

Aizawa: Near, we've followed everything you said. And it all worked out. We caught Kira and we didn't

die, like you said we wouldn't. But I'm afraid you were wrong about Light being Kira, and so were my

suspicions. I'm sorry Light.

Light: Thank you, Aizawa, and you too Matsuda for sticking up for me and respecting my dad's wishes.

Matsuda: Never doubted you for a second Light-

Near: So it may seem, but there was so much evidence pointing that-

Mogi: Just drop it Near. We've played along with yours and Mello's little games and kidnappings. Now we must deal with the Kira we've been longing to catch and have finally caught. The

Japanese Task Force will take it from here.

Ide: Yeah Near, I mean come on, Mikami just confessed to being Kira what more do you want?

Matsuda: Leave Light alone, he's innocent!

Light: That's right Near. Mikami is Kira, not me. He has confessed. Also there's no longer any need to for me to be the second L, so I'm officially handing that task over to you.

Congratulations, you've finally reached your life's goal. There's no need for thinking that I'm Kira anymore, you got your wish, you're L now. However, there is still another issue we need

to settle.

Near: Why thank you, Light, how kind of you. That has been my entire life's goal- to become L. And of course, the other part of our agreement, the murder weapons - the notebooks.

Aizawa: Yes, I have it. We brought it along with us as planned. And it turns out you also had one secretly in your possession. Now what of it?

Light: Yes, what of it?

Near: Hmmm...well considering that Light Yagami is still a suspect as being Kira as far as I'm concerned, but now it's only a small percentage...about 3%, and he's already seen my face

and everyone else's here, you can understand why we can't allow these notebooks to be around anymore don't you? We must get rid of them immediately!

Matsuda: But what about the rule that says if you-

Near: As for those rules written on the back of the notebook... the 13 day rule and the rule that if the notebook is burned, everyone who touched it will die, I concluded that they were

added afterwards for Light's own convenience, that is if he is Kira. I expected the shinigami Ryuk would tell us honestly if they were fake or not, and also if the notebook is real or

otherwise, after you were caught. But since it appears for the moment that Light is not Kira...I'll have to reconsider.

_Ryuk [thinking]: [chuckles] It was Light that came up with those rules but there's no need for me to tell this brat anything. It seems things are about to get even more interesting...Light is_

_truly a genius. [snickers] I'm surprised he got out of this one so easily. I noticed that creepy kid did seem as if he was staring at me as if he could see me which made me suspect he had_

_the real notebook or had touched it._

Light: Well Ryuk?

Ryuk: Well I guess, you'll just have to try it and find out for yourselves. [laughs] Since you don't believe you can trust the words of a shinigami. [laughs]

[Everyone else shudders in fear]

_Light [thinking]: Way to go Ryuk. I knew you would want to keep things going...I promise it will only get even more interesting... as soon as I rid the world of these morons who dare to_

_oppose Kira! [laughs]_

_Near[thinking]:Hmmm...could they really be true? But even if those rules are found out to be fake then it still can't prove for sure that Light really is Kira ... but it would make him a suspect_

_again since his 50 day detainment wouldn't prove that he's not Kira, but since the events of my plan also haven't proven he's Kira...and then there is Mikami's confession..._

Light: Fine then. I know a way we can test the 13 day rule without endangering any of our lives.

[Everyone starts to wonder]

Near: And what do you have in mind Light.

Light: Well Near, it's all thanks to your brilliant plan really...since we found out that Kira was walking around with a fake notebook while having the real one hidden in a safe up until two

days ago on the 26th, which was when he used it to kill Takada, we know when he last used it, since Gevanni stole it and replaced it with a fake after that. I know you might be thinking

that Takada was the one who had been doing the killings, and that may be true but, it's also possible that Mikami may have had pages hidden in places no one could find. And he and may

have been doing some, if not all, of the killings every now and then on these pages to keep up with the 13 day rule, so we can't know for sure if that rule or any other rule is fake yet or

not, so we can't take any chances now, after all, we've seen evidence that there are actual rules that are quite real. However, since we know he last wrote in the notebook 2 days ago,

we can simply detain him for 11 days so he can't get to use the notebook and then see if he dies after that.

Matsuda: But if we knowingly stop him from using the notebook for 13 days and he dies, won't we be the ones responsible for his death?

Light: Well considering how many deaths he's been responsible for, I'd say it's a fair punishment for Kira, wouldn't you agree Near? That would be his own execution.

Near: Hmmm ... I suppose.

Aizawa: All right. It's settled then. We must not destroy the notebooks until we find out if any of those rules are fake. We'll continue to keep our notebook in the safe back at the

Japanese Headquarters. And as for the notebook you've got in your possession Near...

Near: I think we'll keep our hands on this one just to level the playing field.

Light: That's fine, Near. So after we've confirmed the 13 day rule depending on what becomes of Mikami, we can decide from there whether or not burning the notebooks would be safe,

or if we just have to guard them closely so they can't be passed on to others.

Near: The most important thing now is that we've caught Kira. Now we can see if the killings will finally stop. We will meet again in 11 days where Mikami will be held and observe what

takes place.

Light: If he dies, then we can assume that the 13 day rule is true and that we probably shouldn't try to burn the notebooks or else those who touched it could die.

Near: And if he doesn't die then that would mean that the 13 day rule is false and the one about destroying the notebook may also be false. Also it could lead back to suspicion about you

being Kira again.

_Near[thinking]: Light are you really not Kira? Was I wrong? Was L wrong?_

Light: [laughs] Near, there's nothing that can convince you that I'm not Kira is there? Not even a confession from the real Kira. Also, if we find that just one rule is fake it doesn't mean any

others must be fake. Say Ryuk, if we happen to find some kind of deception in the notebook, like say a fake rule, would you point out any others?

Ryuk:[laughs] Hm? Well OK...

Light: Then it's settled. We have nothing to worry about if we find out one rule is fake, we'll find out about the others. And even if we find out those two rules are fake then, we can simply

burn the notebooks being assured there will be no more Kira and that Mikami is kept alive and confined and we can wait to see if the killings will stop for good.

Matsuda:That sounds like a great idea Light! Boy you sure are smart, are you sure you shouldn't continue to be L? I mean your name actually starts with 'L', Near could be like your

understudy, and keep calling himself "N".[laughs]

Aizawa: Matsuda!

Light: No. It's OK Matsuda. I think it's time I go back to living a normal life again, and besides we could never have caught Kira without Near's help. He deserves to succeed L.

Matsuda: Hmmm ... I guess you're right Light ...

Near: Haha ... very funny Matsuda ... Thanks Light, I appreciate it.

**[February 8, 2010 1:00 PM]**

It's been 11 days since Teru Mikami has been caught as Kira and detained by the SPK and the Kira killings have ceased. Near arranges for the Japanese Task Force to meet at the SPK's

Headquarters in Japan where they have Mikami detained under surveillance. Both sides agree to bring along the only two death notes left in the human world. Holding the death notes

are Aizawa and Gevanni. Everyone looks and waits to see what will happen to Teru Mikami, the man who they believe is Kira. After waiting two hours something happens. Mikami starts

going insane and suddenly dies of a heart attack. Everyone is shocked.

Matsuda: Mikami...he died... does this mean the 13 day rule is true?

Light: It sure seems like it.

Near: Wow, Mikami really died on the 13th day since he last used the notebook ... Is the 13 day rule really true? Hmmm...or perhaps he was killed....by Kira.

Aizawa: What? But how? The Kira killings have stopped for 11 days. I think we can all agree that Mikami was Kira and the 13 day rule must be real since he just died after 13 days of not

using the notebook.

Near: Or maybe he was being controlled by the real Kira all along...maybe-

Light: Come on Near, be reasonable, Mikami is the one who was Kira and we just witnessed his execution by us keeping him from using the notebook to kill for 13 days. There is no way

he was being controlled. This settles it. There will be no more Kira. Now we must hide these notebooks somewhere safe where no one can reach them and where they can't be easily

destroyed.

Near: OK then. Both sides get to keep each of the death notes stored in some secret location that's safe and secure. And we can observe whether or not the killings stop. If they do then

we can be sure that Mikami was Kira and that we finally stopped him.

Aizawa: Then it's settled. We will secure these notebooks and we will all go to our graves with this secret.

_Light[thinking]:[Snickers] Fool, you have no idea just how true that statement is, and how very soon it will occur._

Light: All right then everyone. I think the Kira case has finally been resolved. Now let's all move on with our lives.

_Light [thinking]:Of course, your lives have already ran out, you morons. For this was the last step in my perfect victory. Now I will be the God of the New World I will create!_

_[evil maniacal laughter]_

Later that day all the SPK members, including Near, show up at the Japanese Headquarters with the Death Note and hand it over to Light.

Light: Hello Near, or do you go by L now? I've been expecting you.

Near: Light we decided we want you to keep the notebook. [hands notebook to Light]

Light: So you've had a change of heart I see. Well Near, looks like I win. Victory is mine. I assure you it will be in God's.. uhm I mean, good hands from now on. I'm glad you finally came to

your senses.

_Light[thinking]:This is it! I've finally won! Now there is no one who can stand in my way._

_[laughs hysterically]_

Near: All right Light. We must go now. Light: Hmm? And where to Near?

Near and the SPK Members: We, the SPK, must turn ourselves in to Kira supporters for executing Kira. We must be dealt justice!

Light: OK then. So long... sayonara...

_Light [thinking]: ... Losers. That's right Near, or should I say, Nate River, go and face your demise._

_[diabolical laughter]_

_You and those stupid SPK members will all finally die!_

**_Sayonara ... Nate River!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**[February 8 2010 7:30 PM ]**

Near and the SPK members all leave and Light enters the room where on the floor lies the bodies of all the remaining Task Force members: Mogi Kanzo, Matsuda Touta, Aizawa Shuichi,

and Ide Hideki.

Light: And now Ryuk, I will show you what I foretold from the beginning... the creation of the New World molded by my hands! [devious laughter]

And I, Kira, will be the God of this New World!

[diabolical laughter]

Ryuk: So you've finally done it, huh Light? You've finally killed all those who opposed you.

Light: That's right Ryuk and it only took me 6 years to do it... I think I might take a break on the seventh year how does that sound? [diabolical laughter]

Ryuk: Interesting...So tell me Light how were you able to cause Near's plan to fail and to kill Near without getting a shinigami to do it for you like you did with L? Because if you'd asked me

to do it I'd probably kill you. You understand? [laughter]

Light: Kill me heh? Well, you see Ryuk, I am far superior to both Near and Mello combined, and neither of them could even come close to L. So I wouldn't need a shinigami to kill those

losers. They were nothing! Mello's little stunt made me start to think that things may not go as originally planned. Seeing that I had to kill Takada to destroy the evidence made me realize

that maybe Mikami was thinking the same thing and that he may try to kill Takada as well. To do this he may somehow cause the real notebook to be discovered. That's when I decided I

may have to get rid of Mikami as well. So on that same piece of Death Note I had in my watch which I used to kill Takada, I decided to also use it to control Mikami in a way that he would

get caught for being Kira and even confess, and then he would later die in prison after 11 days.

**[the note reads: Teru Mikami , unknowingly carrying fake death note thinking it is real, comes to Yellow Box Warehouse at 13:30 on January 28th, 2010, writes down everyone's **

**name inside, even God's, and then confesses to be the real Kira while never revealing who Kira really is. 11 days later goes insane and dies in prison.]**

I also figured that I could even use this to make the 13 day rule seem valid since the last known time Mikami would've used the notebook would be 13 days before he died. That way the

others would accept all the rules, keeping them from destroying the notebook. Since Mikami was being controlled to write everyone's name down including mine, and to not reveal who I

am, there was no way to prove that I'm Kira, therefore Near's plan failed. All I needed to do from then on was memorize all the names Mikami wrote down and also to keep the notebooks

from being destroyed. It's true that I could've just killed them all afterwards on that same day once I got the chance, and then Mikami would inevitably die in prison later, but I figured I

could drag it out a little bit more just for fun, to make them feel safe for a little while, and fool them into thinking that Kira had finally been caught. I suppose Near never counted on me

having more hidden pieces of the Death Note around, or just couldn't find them, hidden safely in my watches. [laughs deviously]

Oh and I have plenty of watches too. [laughs even more]

When the time came for Mikami to die, and we all witnessed it, there was no more suspicion of the 13 day or any other rules so the notebooks were safe from being destroyed. After

seeing this and noticing that the Kira killings have stopped, everyone would be mostly satisfied that Kira was finally gone and there would be nothing to worry about...and that was when

Kira decided to strike! Just a few hours ago, I used my last remaining Death Note piece hidden in my watch to seal my complete and flawless victory.

**[note reads: Mogi Kanzo Matsuda Touta Aizawa Shuichi Ide Hideki all gather at the Headquarters to withdraw the Death Note from the safe at 6:00 PM on February 8, 2010. They **

**all instantly drop dead upon hearing the words, "BOKU GA KIRA DA!"]**

**Flashback scene:**

[Light: OK guys. Now that we've checked that the notebook is still in the safe there's something I must let you all hear.

Matsuda: What is it Light?

Aizawa: Is something wrong?

Light: No, on the contrary, everything will be fine, and do you know why?

Aizawa: No. Why Light?

Light: Because... I'm Kira. **BOKU GA KIRA DA!**

The Task Forces Members: What?! No!!! It can't be!

[The members of the Task Force gasps in amazement and start clutching at their chests]

Light: That's right, I am Kira and also God of the New World! And now you all shall die!

[All the Task Force members instantaneously collapse]

Light: Now I've finally gotten rid of you pests! But I'm only half way there. Now to deal with the other half. ]

Light: After that I retrieved the notebook from the safe. I had a special page picked out just for Near and the remaining SPK members. What better way to celebrate my glorious victory

and new beginning than to finally write in the notebook again rather than a just a piece torn from it...it's been so long since I last wrote in a Death Note. I got to end my battle with that L

wannabe and all those who opposed Kira, and finally become the God of the new world!

**Flashback scene:**

[Light takes out his pen and starts writing in the Death Note. He writes: Nate River Anthony Carter Stephen Loud Halle Bullook at 6:30 PM on February 8 2010 decide to go to Japanese

Task Force HQ to give all the known real Death Notes they have in their possession, and all the information they had gathered about the Kira investigation, and the names and/or pictures

of all those who they may have shared this information with, to the one who was known as the second L. As soon they destroy all the evidence and information they had on Kira, they all

turn themselves in to the Kira supporters to die of heart attacks at the hands of Kira live on Sakura TV during Kira's Kingdom at 9:00 PM.]

Light: Well since the SPK didn't bring anything other than the only real Death Note in their possession, I guess they didn't keep any data on the Kira investigation, which means there's no

one left who can stand in my way. It's over. Now, time to tune in to Sakura T.V for Kira's Kingdom.

[evil laughter]

Ryuk: Hm... now this should be interesting...

**[8:59 PM Light begins to broadcast his live worldwide message to the world for the first time as Kira]**

Light: Citizens of the world...

**I am KIRA. And I am also... the God of the New World! All those who oppose me shall DIE! L opposed me and met the same fate. And now his last remaining followers are here to **

**be executed by my hands live on KIRA's Kingdom! They thought they had killed me but I am still very much alive and here to execute justice! **

**At exactly 9:00PM they will all die from heart attacks caused by me. Now witness the power of KIRA and let this be a warning to all who are foolish enough to oppose KIRA! For I **

**am ... I AM JUSTICE!**

**[The time changes to 9:00 PM. Near and all the SPK members who have been chained at the feet, hands and neck by the Kira worshippers, suddenly die of heart attacks live on **

**Kira's Kingdom on Sakura TV.]**

Several years after the deaths of those who opposed Kira the world was completely changed. The entire world came fully under the law of Kira.

No one dared to oppose Kira. Wars, crime and violence were completely brought to an end and the world finally became a peaceful Utopia.

**THE END**


End file.
